mi razon de vivir
by lios hijo del caos
Summary: Harry descubre que el amor que Draco sentia por el era falso, el camino para su venganza y se encuentra sin razon para seguir adelante, solo algo que crece en su interior podria salvarlo. Draco nunca mintio y no tiene razon para seguir.


Declaro: lo de siempre estos personajes le pertenecen a JKR, yo solo los muevo a mi antojo.

parejas: Harry/Draco.

Fic hecho como regalo para mi amigo secreto de la torre de astronimia.

* * *

Mi razón de vivir

Desde mi ventana observo como el día apenas comienza, con el pálido color amarillo del sol despertándose de su reparador sueño, como envidio al sol que descansa y retorna con la misma fuerza día con día, he pasado la noche en vela, mas bien he pasado mi vida en vela a la espera de cualquier señal que marque la impronta en mi vida, tal vez no debería aspirar a tanto, después de todo aun estoy vivo y eso puede ser la señal que estoy buscando.

Pero las cosas que he vivido, las cosas que he hecho y las que he perdido¿no son señales que algo malo esta en mi?, tal ves el estar vivo no sea una señal, puede ser un castigo o una maldición que cayo sobre mi el mismo día en que nací.

Cuando nací le llore a este mundo, y el mundo siempre me ha hecho llorar, aun ahora sin tener nada a mi lado, lo único que queda son las ganas de llorar y desaparecer, debo reconocer que por un tiempo fui feliz, mas de lo que pude soñar y es eso lo que me da mas dolor, el saber que esa felicidad no era real, que no duraría por siempre y sin embargo me deje seducir y acallar la voz en mi que me decía que eso estaba mal.

En mi vida luche contra incontables obstáculos y los vencí a todos, a veces por muy poco margen, siempre perdiendo algo, los vencí a cada uno, sin embargo al final ellos me vencieron juntos y sus marcas aun sangran, por un tiempo encontré un bálsamo que pareció curarlos y liberarme del dolor, pero ese bálsamo resulto un placebo, una ilusión que solo oculto las heridas y me distraía del dolor, pero ahora sólo nuevamente un dolor mas grande me ha dejado esa ilusión.

Derrotado al fin, así es como me siento y me veo, perdí a mis amigos por mi estupidez, perdí la confianza en ellos y en mi mismo, estoy aniquilado y sin alguien que me ayude a levantar lo que queda de mi, lo que mas odio de este momento es mi estupido deseo que todo sea un sueño, sin embargo la soledad que me rodea me indica que no es un sueño o una pesadilla, es todo la maldita realidad.

Quisiera morir en este momento, puedo hacerlo con un simple deseo y un movimiento, unas palabras y una luz verde impactándome de lleno en mi pecho, seria tan fácil que ridiculiza mi dolor, pero no puedo, no debo y lo mas importante es que a pesar de todo muy en el fondo se que no quiero, tal vez no por mi, tal vez no para darle la razón a la vida, tal vez no para satisfacer el instinto asesino de la realidad, o solo tal vez por aquella vida inocente que ahora yace en el fondo de mi ser, en mis entrañas y que se alimenta de mi.

Lo irónico de todo es que debería odiar a ese pequeño ser que se aloja en mi, es la prueba del engaño que viví, es la prueba de todo el dolor, pero mi vida siempre ha sido irónica, es irónico que la única persona a la que realmente ame fuera mi enemigo, es irónico que solo un beso cambiara mis sentimientos y solo unas palabras decidieran mi destino.

No moriré ahora aun cuando parte de mi alma ya lo haya hecho, la vida en su muy original forma de arreglar las cosas me ha dado un consuelo, tal vez apenada por todo lo que me ha hecho, tal vez sea su forma de disculparse conmigo por la manera miserable que me ha tratado, me ha obsequiado algo que jamás creía posible que ocurriera, al menos no conmigo, me ha dado un fruto de aquel amor que solo yo sentí, me regalado un pedazo del ser que ame con locura y pasión, me ha obsequiado el milagro mas grande, me ha obsequiado un hijo de el y ese es y será mi tesoro mas grande, la única razón valida para seguir vivo y en pie, mi única razón de vivir.

Lo he decidido, me ha costado mas valor de lo que alguna vez pude reunir, estoy de pie enfrente de la puerta de mis amigos, me tiembla el cuerpo y mas aun el corazón, siento como el miedo se apodera de mi, se que es estupido temer, son mis amigos o aun espero que lo sean, que no se hayan olvidado de mi, una pequeña patada en mi vientre me da mas valor del que sentí, armado doy tres toques quedos seguidos de dos fuertes, era la clave que solíamos usar, espero que aun las recuerden.

Escucho la agitación, pasos acelerados en camino a mi dirección, el pomo de la puerta se mueve, escucho cerrojos abriéndose, la ultima cerradura se abre la luz del interior se cuela por la brecha desesperada de la puerta, ahí están mis amigos viéndome como si nunca me hubieran visto antes, se que he cambiado un poco y ellos también, sin embargo son ellos y soy yo.

Ron me observa con detenimiento, hay algo en su mirada que me sorprende, Hermione me mira con temor y alegría, mi cuerpo se queda helado, no puedo gesticular ni una sola palabra, estoy rígido, nuevamente una patada me saca del trance, y de repente siento un puño estrellándose en mi rostro.

Me duele y mucho, siempre supe que Hermione tenía la potencia de una patada de mula, pero nunca había probado su destroza quijada hasta ahora, ahora comprendo porque Ron siempre evitaba llegar a los malos entendidos con ella. Me siento desorientado, todo me da vueltas, estoy a punto de caer cuando siento que unos fuertes brazos me sostienen y me encaminan al interior de la casa.

En el interior la mirada de Ron se vuelve amable y risueña, mientras me abraza con fuerza, Hermione se acerca al abrazo y me envuelve en su calido llanto, estoy en casa, con mis amigos y hermanos, comienzo a llorar no de dolor, de alegría, de gratitud con ellos.

Un poco apenada Hermione se separa y me sienta en un cómodo sillón, coloca su mano sobre el golpe y murmura unas palabras, el dolor se debilita y me siento mejor.

-bueno, disculpa Harry- hablo ella- lamento haberte golpeado, pero te lo merecías y se que lo sabes

-lo… lo siento- mis palabras se quiebran- yo… yo…. No quise hacerlo.

-Tranquilo camarada- hablo mi amigo- ha pasado tiempo pero lo bueno es que estas vivo y en casa.

-Gracias…. En verdad muchas gracias- logro articular a pesar del nudo que tengo en el pecho- todo… ha sido tan difícil… tan doloroso…

-Tranquilo Harry- me dice ella ofreciéndome un chocolate caliente- no hables mas, descansa y mañana nos cuentas, estas en casa ahora, estas a salvo con nosotros.

Me abrazo a ella, había olvidado el sutil aroma que siempre tiene, el calor de su cuerpo y la amable caricia en mi cabello, me siento como un niño que se había perdido en un centro comercial y encuentra a su madre después de angustiantes minutos, aunque para mi fue mas de un año.

Mis lágrimas siguen saliendo sin control, no por dolor, ni alegría, es más fuerte que eso, nostalgia, cariño incondicional, es amor. Ron me da un pequeño golpe en el hombro, para demostrar su solidaridad, pero cuando lo veo, los ojos azules están empañados por lagrimas, se que hace mucho esfuerzo por contenerlas, siempre admire esa fuerza en mi amigo, busco refugio en sus brazos y corresponde con temblor pero con seguridad, dándome la certeza que al fin después de tanto tiempo estoy en casa.

Ha pasado mas de dos horas entre caricias y muestras de afecto entre los tres, o seria mas bien entre cuatro, nuevamente una pata en mi vientre me llama a la realidad, tiene hambre y mucha, así lo hace saber el ruido que brota de mi estomago, Ron sonríe como siempre tan franca y abiertamente que contagia.

Me avergüenzo, dirán que nunca cambio y por mi propio bien, deseo que así sea siempre, Hermione me invita a la cocina, ha preparado la cena, y es mucha solo para dos personas pienso, aunque recuerdo con quien vive y me alegra saber que tampoco ellos han cambiado.

-siéntate- me ofrece ella- ahora te sirvo

-gracias- sonrió con agradecimiento- se ve que Ron sigue comiendo como siempre

-jajá jajá- ríe ella como si hubiera encontrado el chiste mas gracioso del mundo en mis palabras- jajaja

-Harry- habla el aludido- no es para mi, prácticamente todo es para ella y el

-¿él?- pregunto intrigado- de quien hablan

-Estoy embarazada- contesta ella con dulzura- y como ves el bebe es hijo de su padre, siento que la única cintura que tendré será la del cuello.

La forma en que ella frota su incipiente vientre me hace por acto reflejo acariciar el mió, la forma en que Ron observa como ella hace ese gesto hace que mi corazón sangre, una mirada tan tierna que me hace palidecer brota de los ojos azules de mi amigo, estoy en presencia de un tipo de amor que nunca podré tener, sin embargo no es envidia lo que siento, es soledad y nostalgia. Mi bebe esta condenado a la soledad que yo tuve cuando era niño, sin embargo aun cuando no tenga padre, siempre me tendrá a mi.

Mis pensamientos se pierden cuando el aroma de la comida casera se estrella con fuerza en mi nariz, algo en el guiso me recuerda a la madriguera. Es un olor que me hace pensar que Molly me mira sonriendo cómplice de darme un poco mas que a los demás, abro los ojos y Hermione me mira de la misma manera que ella. Cuanta nostalgia me trae ese olor, no solo yo se que estoy en casa, mi pequeño ahora lo sabe también.

La cena transcurre entre bromas y recuerdos de la madriguera, mientras los pequeños no nacidos están enfrascados en una pelea de quien come mas, no puedo parar, la comida es idéntica a la de Molly y Hermione siempre fue buena aprendiz, y que decir competitiva hasta el final, y su vástago tendrá el mismo temperamento puesto que no quiere perder contra el mió, Ron nos mira con asombro, es como una batalla no declarada pero si implícita entre Hermione y yo, pronto su asombro pasa a desconcierto, y suelta aquella frase que me quita el apetito.

-Harry, comes casi como una embarazada.

Como siempre mi rostro es mi mayor enemigo que fácilmente me delata, se que esta rojo, lo siento, como la sangre se estanca allí, mi pequeño patea furioso por perder por default. Una lágrima silenciosa brota de mi ojo derecho, apenado y confuso Ron me acaricia la cabeza, se que no era su intención, el no sabe nada.

Me pongo de pie y me dirijo al fregadero, mojo mi rostro para disipar las lagrimas y quitarme ese color delator.

Hermione se acerca a mi, me ofrece un bocadillo y té, algo en su forma de tratarme me hace pensar que será una excelente madre, pues con una facilidad sorprendente me conduce nuevamente a la mesa mientras me sirve el postre, una deliciosa rebanada de paste del tres chocolates y un te negro. Digamos el premio de consolación para mi pequeño.

Hace calor, siento que la temperatura se ha elevado, además de todo llevo un pesado abrigo que no me he quitado desde que llegue, se que si lo hago todos verán lo que oculto, pero el té ha sacado mas calor del que creía posible, estoy sudando por dos cosas, el calor y el pánico. Como siempre Ron tiene esa cualidad de acertar en lo que me pasa.

esta bien que no nos hayamos visto en algún tiempo- dice el en forma cómplice- pero no es para que creas que te robaremos el abrigo, dámelo lo pondré en el armario.

-Estoy bien así- contesto mecánicamente- tengo frío

-Claro y eso es frío liquido- responde desconcertado- déjate de niñerías estas sudando, dame el abrigo de una vez.

-No- digo cabezón como siempre- estoy bien

-Harry- me reprende Hermione- has lo que te dice, o pensaremos algo que no es

Bien, pienso después de todo se van a enterar, me pongo de pie, y lentamente desabotono el abrigo, las manos me tiemblan, esta vez la patada que me da valor debe estar reposando después de la tragazón en la que se enfrasco, suspiro, me animo con una sonrisa y termino de desabrochar el pesado abrigo, lo abro y muestro mi abultado vientre, contrario a lo que pensaba no hay miradas de pánico o repulsión, solo me miran como si nada, confiado me saco el abrigo y se lo ofrezco a Ron, quien lo coge animado y se va al armario a colocarlo.

Cuando regresa del armario su rostro es sombrío, algo a pasado en el trayecto de dejar el abrigo y regresar, Hermione lo nota, no se que paso pero me da miedo la forma en que me mira, nerviosamente me giro para sentarme otra vez y entonces un grito ahogado me sorprende, Ron apunta con su dedo de manera acusadora a mi vientre, lo han notado, Hermione me mira incrédula y se acerca a mi, coloca su mano sobre mi vientre, se que lo sabe con solo ese gesto, el pequeño despierta y patea como saludo, su rostro sorprendido me observa, hay algo en su mirada que me tranquiliza, una sonrisa calida y amable brota de ella hacia mi, Ron sigue como en shock, se que el también lo sabe.

De nuevo esa patada me saca del trance, sabia que me descubrirían, por esa razón vine, pero es tan endemoniadamente difícil explicar lo que ha pasado, y él no se detiene golpea nuevamente con mas ímpetu y como siempre cedo ante sus deseos.

Me cuesta mucho hablar, están en silencio, francamente hubiera esperado mas de Ron, una retahíla de insultos seria un mejor escenario que el mutismo en el que esta, mi amigo, mi camarada y hermano, su mirada es algo que no puedo descifrar y no espero hacerlo. Tomo asiento nuevamente o caeré victima del vértigo que se apodera de mi¿Cómo le dices a tu amigo que estas embarazado¿Cómo le dices que el padre es su mas odiado enemigo?

Como siempre Hermione da la pauta para aclarar las cosas, la recuerdo bien, una niña con claros signos de superioridad que en realidad es su forma de evadir la realidad, es su mecanismo de defensa a su corazón, ella cree que su corazón es tan frágil como el cristal, sin embargo yo se que no es cristal, es un indestructible diamante tan puro que rasga la oscuridad. Y ahora la niña presumida se ha convertido en una gran mujer llena de nobleza y humildad, ha crecido tanto y yo lo he visto, solo por ello me siento afortunado de ser su amigo.

Con la facilidad de un encantador de serpientes tranquiliza a su pareja, y el se deja conducir con una docilidad enternecedora, confía en ella y ella confía plenamente en él. Con cuidado ella también toma asiento y su mirada llena de curiosidad y ansias de conocimiento me invitan a hablar.

La última noche que nos vimos fue la pelea final contra la escoria del mundo mágico, también fue la noche que sello mi destino, todos estaban heridos y muy parejos era difícil saber el resultado, yo luche contra el señor oscuro con todas mis fuerzas, la esperanza de todos estaba puesta en mi, la carga era muy pesada y sin embargo alguien debía sostenerla, esa noche di todo de mi, arriesgue, no solo mi vida, mi alma y corazón, también arriesgaba la voluntad del mundo, de mis amigos y esa fue mi mayor razón para vencer, después de mucho pelear finalmente pude vencerlo definitivamente, sin embargo también estuve a punto de morir, sus maldiciones eran terribles y con su ultimo aliento invoco la destrucción de su fortaleza, con la idea de que esa fuera la tumba de ambos, el cansancio no me permitía moverme siquiera, tenia dos costillas rotas, el hombro dislocado y una pierna luxada, finalmente perdí el conocimiento cuando una piedra golpeo mi cabeza.

Cuando desperté no podía moverme, lo único que veía era un techo desconocido, su blancura era tal que por un momento creí que era el mas allá, fue cuando escuche su voz, al principio la escuchaba lejana, distorsionada y desconocida, fue cuando vi sus ojos que reaccione, aunque sea difícil de creer, era el mismísimo Draco Malfoy en persona, al principio creí que estaba para finalizar lo que el oscuro comenzó, mi destrucción, sin embargo, no fue así, había algo en su mirada que me decía que no venia a reclamar mi cabeza, al contrario.

Habían pasado mas de dos meses desde la batalla y tan solo mes y medio desde que perdí el conocimiento, Malfoy me rescato de una muerte segura, curo mi heridas y se dedico completamente a cuidarme, casi no hablaba conmigo y yo no podía hablar aun, pero aun así nos entendíamos, es complicado de explicar, él era lo primero que veía cuando despertaba y lo ultimo cuando dormía, se dedico completamente a mi, y sin embargo pese a lo cansado que debió ser, nunca mostraba fatiga, su rostro siempre estaba serio como siempre, a los tres meses pude levantarme de la cama, era algo vergonzoso que me ayudara a hacer mis necesidades, como ir al baño o bañarme, sin embargo lo hacia de tal manera que me sentía realmente protegido, se que es tonto y difícil de entender, pero así fue, pese a todo yo aun no estaba recuperado y aun me dolía el cuerpo, pero la habitación me estaba asfixiando, y el me llevaba en las tardes en una silla de ruedas a pasear por un jardín, fueron momentos tranquilos, en verdad eran de paz, donde solo estaba yo, no había ruido, no habían problemas, no había un mundo que proteger, no había un maniaco sediento de poder, al fin hallaba un refugio.

Poco a poco comencé a hablar de nuevo, al principio era sumamente glorioso que Malfoy no me hablara solo lo necesario, pero mi curiosidad crecía, cuando pude hablar trate de obligarlo a que respondiera todas las preguntas que habían en mi cabeza por su comportamiento, pero siempre terminaba gritándole o desviándome del tema por lo cabron que es, pero cada tarde esperaba el paseo por el jardín, esperaba nuevamente una oportunidad para pelear, y me hacían sentir tan vivo y pleno.

Ya habían pasado seis meses desde que me rescato y un mes desde que empecé a verlo de otra manera, me avergüenza decirlo pero sentía la necesidad de tenerlo en mis brazos, de que nada cambiara, estar así siempre, en paz y sin problemas. Fue una noche que para celebrar mi recuperación nos bebimos una botella de coñac, también fue la primera noche que dormimos juntos, el es estúpidamente encantador y parlanchín cuando bebe, y extremadamente cariñoso, sus ojos mostraban la soledad, la misma que yo, la dolorosa y desquiciante soledad. Al calor de las copas y el vacío en nuestros corazones nos conocimos, nos reconocimos, y nos hicimos uno.

Fue la mejor de las experiencias que he tenido, había tanta pasión que me consumía, me hundía cada vez en una vorágine de emociones y sentimientos, el fuego me recorría y me hacia sentir vivo, tan solo una noche basto para entregar mi corazón. Cuando desperté él seguía a mi lado, con una hermosa sonrisa, una mirada cargada de deseo y pasión, me hacían sentir especial y amado, su calor llenaba cada resquicio de mi ser, su aroma embotaba mis sentidos y su sonrisa me cautivaban hasta la desesperanza.

Desde esa vez, todo fue mejor, los paseos, las peleas, las comidas, los baños, absolutamente todo, y yo era feliz, tan feliz que duele recordarlo, olvide todo lo demás hundido en mi propia felicidad, quise aislar todo lo que me recordara el dolor, quise que el mundo me dejara en paz y casi lo conseguí.

Habían pasado diez meses desde que Draco me rescato y tan solo cuatro desde aquella noche en que hicimos el amor, y de las cuales no hubo noche ni día en que no fuéramos uno, no solo el dormir juntos, cada caricia, cada mirada siempre estaba cargada de pasión, deseo y amor. Pero eso solo era como yo lo veía, tal vez a su mirada era diferente, era furia, rencor y odio, y yo ingenuamente creía lo contrario. Puede que incluso hacer el amor conmigo resultaba asqueroso y denigrante, un trago amargo para conseguir su meta.

Fueron tan solo mis absurdos deseos y sueños de encontrar a alguien, de creer que era merecedor de amor y felicidad, al final todo fue mi culpa, por creer que alguien me pudiera amar, yo que finalmente había encontrado en él el amor y la dicha, también había encontrado el mas terrible de los dolores.

Nunca supe donde estaba y no porque no preguntara, es que nunca quise saber, estaba a gusto con el, lejos de todos y todo, sin embargo una noche antes de cumplir el año desde el fin de la guerra, Draco y yo contemplamos la lluvia de estrellas que había en el jardín, fue esa noche cuando el dijo que me amaba, fue aquella noche cuando concebí el amor mas grande, cuando finalmente me venció, yo implore a las estrellas porque ese amor jamás terminara, rogando una prueba de su amor.

Tal vez las estrellas me escucharon, pero no su corazón, el día siguiente me desperté algo temprano, sentía que algo era diferente, un presentimiento que me llenaba de terror y pánico, cuando no lo encontré a mi lado como siempre, la angustia me envolvía, y descubrí lo que Draco realmente sentía por mi.

En una habitación, se encontraba el y otra persona, me sentía invadido, temeroso y furioso porque alguien entrara en mi refugio, y fue por ello que me escondí y no hice ruido, ese fue el peor error que pude cometer.

-Draco- hablo una voz desagradable- ¿Cómo va todo?

-Excelente Nott- respondió el con una frialdad que me helo- es completamente mío.

-¿no hay duda?- pregunto escéptico Nott- esto se ha llevado demasiado tiempo ¿no crees?

-Yo hago lo que me place- respondió Draco molesto- no creo que deba recordarte que la venganza es algo que lleva su tiempo.

-No, no debes recordármelo- hablo Nott con odio en su voz- sin embargo debes tener cuidado, no has hecho lo que habíamos planeado, me preocupa que mis esfuerzos por mantener todo se vayan abajo, me preocupa que te estés enamorando de Potter.

-Jajajaja- su risa no era su risa, era odio y venganza- ¿enamorarme yo?, eres un imbecil¿Quién puede enamorarse de ese idiota?, lo odio con cada respiración, detesto su sola existencia, me repugna el estar con él, y sin embargo lo hago para cumplir mi venganza.

-¿entonces no hay nada que temer?- pregunto el despreciable ser- hoy es el aniversario del fin de la guerra, me gustaría terminar con todo hoy mismo.

-Paciencia mi amigo- hablo Draco con desprecio- yo terminare con todo cuando yo así lo quiera, el es mío.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa- declaro el intruso- yo creo que sientes algo mas que odio por Potter y si es así, te juro que yo mismo acabare con el.

-¡TU! no harás nada- rugió el maldito Malfoy- cuando yo decida terminarlo, estará vivo, pero muerto por dentro, si lo acabas todo mi esfuerzo se ira a la mierda, tu no has pasado un año con el, soportando su estupida presencia, sus asquerosas manos, sus despreciables gemidos, su maldito cuerpo golfo. Si haces algo para llevarte mi venganza, te juro Nott que no te bastara una vida para arrepentirte.

-Ya veo- respondió el bastardo de Nott- ¿con que así son las cosas?, en ese caso, esperare un poco mas, si es tal como dices, le haría un favor terminándolo. Sin embargo es necesario que te presente hoy mismo a la celebración, o crearías sospechas innecesarias.

-Lo se- respondió él- y recuerda lo que dije Nott, si haces algo pagaras, ahora largate antes de que despierte y te encuentre aquí.

Cuando escuche eso, algo murió en mi, era cierto estaba vivo pero muerto por dentro, yo creía que me amaba, lo había dicho, que me amaba y en realidad todo fue mentira, siempre me ha odiado, siempre me ha despreciado y yo le creí cuando me besaba, cuando me abraza de esa manera, creando falsas ilusiones de amor.

Corrí a la habitación, a refugiarme en el lugar donde entregue mi amor, huir de esa pesadilla, no podía creerlo, me resistía a hacerlo, pero su voz tan llena de odio, y esa risa resonaba en mi cabeza, todo era verdad, una maldita verdad que me estaba asesinando lentamente. El llego como si nada pasara, con una sonrisa en su rostro y un jugo en sus manos, quizás era veneno, me hubiera gustado que lo fuera, así mi dolor habría terminado pronto, lo mire a los ojos, quise encontrar algo de amor en ellos, pero no vi nada, su mente estaba lejana a mí, y su mirada era vacía.

Bebí el jugo con desesperación, buscando el veneno que me liberaría, pero no era eso, el realmente quería destrozarme, aniquilarme hasta la saciedad, era una poción para dormir, la verdad me daba igual lo que hiciera, y así, con un beso maldito me dejo durmiendo y partió.

Desperté por un fuerte dolor, una mejilla me ardía furiosamente, Nott estaba allí, con una mirada asesina¿así que venia a matarme?, no sabe lo agradecido que estaba, se dedico a golpearme hasta cansarse, y ni aun así consiguió una suplica o un gemido, no valía la pena seguir viviendo, no había razón para estar en este maldito lugar, puede que suene algo raro o pretencioso, pero sentí una patada en mi vientre, algo me golpeo, algo que me impuso a luchar, una sensación que llenaba el pecho de valor.

Nott nunca fue rival, lo vencí rápidamente, pero me había hecho daño y no estaba en forma, me descuide un poco y comenzó un incendio, los malos siempre quieren llevarse todo consigo, quise morir en el fuego pero nuevamente esa patada me ataco, no pude resistir, tome algunas cosas y huí, me fui de la mansión de los Malfoy, desaparecí en la confusión del incendio y me aleje todo lo que pude.

Eso fue hace cuatro meses, desde entonces no he sabido nada, de él, y no quiero saber nada más, pero como ya se dieron cuenta, no puedo huir de su recuerdo, porque él es el padre de mi hijo. Ahora que lo saben díganme ¿Qué puedo hacer¿Qué debo hacer?, no se que hacer, a donde ir o a quien recurrir.

-eso explica el abrigo- hablo mi amigo- tiene el escudo de los Malfoys

-fui descuidado- respondí tristemente- digo que quiero olvidarlo, pero ese abrigo me lo regalo él, aun huele a él, soy patético aferrándome a un sueño

-estas enamorado Harry- hablo mi amiga- lo se porque yo también lo estoy, se que es difícil, y que puede ser muy amargo, pero debes por tu bien y el del pequeño, tratar de olvidar, tratar de ser feliz de nuevo, o tu tristeza llenara su corazón.

-No quiero eso- confesé con sinceridad- hasta hace un mes tuve la certeza que había algo en mi, pero desde aquella noche, ya lo sabia, es por ello que vivo.

-Me alegra- hablo Ron- no tengo que decírtelo, pero sabes que puedes quedarte con nosotros, Hermione igual concibió la noche de las estrellas, mi mayor deseo es ese, comprendo lo que sientes.

-Gracias…gracias- llore de gratitud- lamento mucho no haber estado antes, lamento mucho que esto pasara.

-Calla Harry- sanciono Hermione- nosotros siempre supimos que estabas vivo, y si eso no hubiera pasado, Tu no tendrías a tu bebe.

Era cierto, tal vez he sufrido mucho, tal vez he llorado incontables océanos de dolor, pero, ahora tengo una razón valida para vivir, tengo una meta propia, no una impuesta por los demás, la venganza de Draco me destruyo pero esa venganza a su vez me libero, sigo vivo y ahora tengo una razón para seguir adelante.

Lo ame, lo amo y lo amare, eso es algo que jamás podré olvidar ni volviendo a nacer, pero no rumiare mas su traición, para él tal vez fue un engaño, pero lo que yo sentí es real, la prueba es que yo un Hombre seré padre y madre a la vez. Las estrellas me escucharon y por lo que yace en mí, haré que valga la pena.

¨¨¨¨¨

Ha pasado casi un año desde la ultima vez que lo vi, ha pasado una eternidad desde que lo deje durmiendo en la cama, su mirada suplicaba que me quedara, como si supiera que esa seria la ultima vez que nos veríamos.

El dolor me consume, día tras día, puedo escuchar su voz, puedo percibir su aroma y su calor, pero el ya no esta, la mansión esta restaurada, menos su habitación, el ultimo lugar en el que estuvo mi amor.

Me cuesta respirar, me cuesta mantenerme en pie, cuando el se fue, se llevo todo de mi, me dejo vacío y es que antes estaba vacío, pero el me lleno con su risa, con mirada verde, yo ansió tanto volverle a ver, aunque fuera una vez mas. Desearía con todas mis fuerzas haber estado ese día, debí sospechar que Nott lo haría, que se llevaría mi alma lejos de mí, esa era su venganza contra mí.

Quise tanto protegerlo, que al final termine enamorándome de él, lo ame, lo amo y lo amare tanto que duele en verdad. Trate de hacerle creer que solo era una venganza para mi, sin embargo el que preparaba la verdadera venganza era él, he dedicado cada día buscándolo para hacerlo pagar, para hacerle sufrir lo mismo que yo, viajado por el mundo en su búsqueda, se que él fue quien quemo la mansión, su magia fue el origen, y que mi amado Harry murió indefenso por mi culpa, yo lo dormí para que pudiera ir a la maldita ceremonia, si hubiera estado despierto el habría podido huir.

Nadie sabe de quien es el cuerpo que encontraron, quemado hasta los huesos, casi cenizas, pero yo se que es de él, no había nadie mas, mi alma murió calcinada esa noche, desde entonces no duermo, si lo hago veré su rostro sonriéndome, que dolor tan grande es seguir vivo, sin estar a su lado, yo había conocido la soledad, pero nunca una ausencia había sido tan devastadora, cada día ruego por encontrar a Nott y vengarme, eso es lo único que mantiene vivo, es la promesa que le hice a mi Harry, después de hacerlo me reuniré con el.

Pero ya estoy cansado, muy cansado, he buscado por todas partes, necesito descansar, pero lejos del mundo mágico, lejos de la miradas acusadoras de esas arpías, lejos del mundo que mi amado protegió, he vuelto a mi país, pero no a mi casa, nunca volveré ahí, su presencia lo llena todo, si lo hago sucumbiré a la tentación de unirme a él, y aun no puedo hacerlo, deberás esperar un poco mas Harry, te juro que pronto estaremos juntos.

Camino sin rumbo fijo por la ciudad del mundo Muggle, las calles son tan diferentes entre ellas, en otras circunstancias me preocuparía perderme en estas raras calles, pero yo ya no puedo perderme mas, porque por mas que busque un camino, ese ya no esta ahí, no importa ahora donde me dirija, no importa donde este, ya no hay lugar en el mundo al que pueda regresar, él era mi mundo, mi todo, sin el ya nada queda, solo un cascaron en busca de venganza.

La gente pasa a mi lado, hay diferentes rostros, con diferentes emociones, unos ríen, otros indiferentes, otros mas asustados, otros llenos de esperanza, otros confundidos, la gente pasa siempre sin mirar a otro lado, lejos en sus propios mundos, con sus propios dolores, los miro pasar de mi, nadie me mira, yo no los miro.

Sin embargo un nudo se ha formado en mi pecho, una sensación que enloquece mi estomago, un dolor tan grande que quiero gritar, mi corazón sangra con ardor, mi ojos arden, el cruel viento ha soplado un aroma conocido, tan solo con un aroma, miles de recuerdos golpean con tal violencia que desgarran mi ser, lo poco que me queda de alma para aplastarla y terminarla, un solo aroma me destruye, la sensación de que al dar vuelta en la esquina lo encontrare, se que es imposible, se que no puede ser cierto, pero no puedo detener mis pies, mi cuerpo me ha abandonado, solo para que cuando de la vuelta sufra mas por no verlo, porque el ya no esta en este mundo.

El tiempo se ha detenido, la luz me ha segado ligeramente, puedo ver su silueta, puedo sentir su fragancia, incluso puedo sentir su presencia. Finalmente he muerto y nos encontramos, he esperado casi una eternidad para volver a verlo, no ha cambiado nada, su rostro siempre tan bello, su cabello negro brillando al sol, sus largas pestañas quebradas por sus lentes, su nariz perfecta, sus labios carnosos y suaves, su barbilla afilada, su largo cuerpo y amplios hombros donde me perdía cada noche.

Las lagrimas no paran de salir, cuando el murió no llore, la venganza me consumía, pero verlo otra vez, es lo que mas he deseado desde que partió, no me puedo mover, estoy petrificado, soy tan feliz, tan dichoso de verlo de nuevo, he muerto y estaremos de nuevo juntos.

Me mira sorprendido, como si fuera yo el fantasma, se que esta haciendo esfuerzos por no llorar, se que no quiere que lo vea llorar, pero yo quiero tanto verlo, tenerlo en mis brazos, que corro, como jamás creí correr, mas rápido que la muerte, mas rápido que un latido, al fin lo tengo en mis brazos, he llegado a casa, finalmente podré descansar, mis labios buscan los suyos, una pasión, unas ansias locas se apoderan de mi, quisiera comerlo ahí mismo, duda un momento, pero luego se entrega como siempre, o con mas ímpetu, con mas hambre que yo, lo rodeo con todo mi ser, soy tan dichoso, todo el dolor que había sentido se ha borrado, ya no mas venganzas, ya no mas soledad, ni culpa, ni pena, ni tristeza, ni dolor, al fin estoy con el.

Un movimiento extraño se hace presente, algo ha tomado mi corbata, una pequeña y pálida mano la sujeta con fuerza, mucha fuerza debo decir, un pequeño rostro me sonríe, cabello negro y rebelde, sus ojos como los míos, pero los de el están llenos de vida y amor. Una sensación ha florecido en mi pecho, algo nuevo y maravilloso. Ese bebe es como verme a mi y verlo a el al mismo tiempo.

Algo ha pasado, la mirada de Harry ya no es la misma, ya no me ve con ese brillo en sus ojos, al contrario hay dolor en ellos, angustia, desesperación y muy poco amor. Quiere huir de mi, quiere alejarse y dejarme en la oscuridad de nuevo, el dolor que siento es real, y si es real, es que estoy vivo y él también, Bendito sea Merlín que me concedió mi deseo de verlo vivo, y por eso no desaprovechare la oportunidad, no dejare que se aleje, no dejare que abandone, yo lo amo mas que la razón, mas que el calor del mismo sol. Solo con el soy feliz, solo con él puedo estar vivo y por Merlín que no dejare que se vaya de nuevo.

Lo abrazo con todo mi ser, no solo a él también al pequeño ser que lleva en sus brazos y que con solo una sonrisa se robado mi corazón, me ha cautivado con su pequeñez y belleza, lo siento como parte de mi, siento que al fin estoy mas que completo, mi vida esta en mis brazos, soy feliz, mas feliz que nunca, ya no lloro de dolor, ni de tristeza, es mi alma que se esta limpiando de tanto sufrir.

¨¨¨¨

No quiero, no quiero creerlo, de todos los lugares del mundo lo tuve que encontrar justamente aquí, tiene que ser un reflejo de mi corazón, pero parece tan real, se ve tan débil y que ha sufrido, seguramente es como mi mente quiere verlo, perdido en dolor por lo que me hizo, sufriendo eternamente por el daño que hizo, pero verlo así hace que mi corazón sufra aun mas, verlo consumido, derrotado, sin razón para vivir me duele y me duele mucho que es insoportable.

Se acerca, se acerca tan rápido que no puedo pensar, su sola presencia me congela, me impresiona el poder que aun tiene en mí, debo huir, tengo que huir, necesito alejarme o me perderé de nuevo, no puedo perderme, no puedo dejar que lo sepa, no tiene derecho a nada.

Demasiado tarde, esta aquí, frente a mi, su rostro es la desesperación, la alegría desbordante, es feliz, su sonrisa sigue siendo tan cautivadora, en su faz esta marcado el dolor¿Qué ha pasado para que llegara a ese estado¿Por qué se ve tan consumido en dolor?, ha… su calido abrazo me parte en dos, su calor me envuelve, despierta en mi lo que creía muerto, sus labios me quieren robar el alma otra vez, pero no puedo resistir, lo ansió tanto, lo deseo tanto, lo amo tanto que me mata con un solo beso. Sus besos me queman, me enloquecen y hacen mi ser vibrar con anhelo, con fuerza, con vida y pasión, todas las noches sueño con sus labios, con su abrazo, con su mirada, no ha cambiado nada, aun después de esto lo sigo amando, y aun con mas pasión que antes, con mas anhelo y deseo.

Soy un perdedor, quise engañarme a mi mismo de que podía olvidarlo y alejarme de él, pero lo cierto es que no puedo, no quiero, a pesar de todo lo amo, no importa si me quiere solo para vengarse de mi, no importa el daño que me haga, quiero seguir a su lado, debo estar a su lado, porque he comprendido sin él no soy nada, sin él solo soy ser vació.

Algo se mueve en mi pecho, la razón de porque estoy aquí, la razón de vivir que me ha mantenido en pie, mi tesoro, le sonríe con tanta inocencia, como si supiera que el es su padre, como si intuyera quien es el, pero eso me ha hecho pensar de nuevo, nuevamente me ha servido de apoyo, me da el valor para seguir adelante, si me quiere dañar que sea solo a mi, no a mi pequeño, debo alejarme, por mi Daniel, por el ser que ha sido mi fuerza, se lo debo.

No puedo moverme, trato de alejarme pero me ha sujetado¿a caso soy tan débil¿no puedo oponerme a su voluntad?, en sus ojos veo algo, no es venganza u odio, es algo que una vez vi, lo que me engaño, lo que fue mi perdición, la misma mirada que tenia siempre conmigo, le veo observando con fascinación a Daniel, lo veo como un padre que ha visto a su hijo, y aun hijo que ve a su padre.

Confió en Daniel, siempre lo hecho, lo veo desde fuera, se que esa es la misma mirada con la que me veía, esa mirada no puede ser de odio, ni de rencor, ni mucho menos de venganza, es de amor, de un amor que me hace llorar de felicidad, un amor que es real, que es autentico, siempre me miro así, nunca diferente, él siempre me amo, fui yo quien no confió en su mirada, en sus besos y abrazos, fui yo quien lo destrozo a él, yo soy la razón de su dolor, ahora lo veo todo. Nott estaba tras de mi y el me protegió diciendo esas cosas.

Lo miro, en sus ojos veo la determinación de no dejarme ir, observo atento la felicidad que lo desborda, sus lagrimas son lo mas hermoso que he visto aparte de Daniel, pero no es dolor lo que veo, es una felicidad que se contagia, una dicha que brota por sus ojos, mis labios recogen ese liquido salado, me limpian de todo dolor, me contagian su felicidad, me desborda su amor.

Han pasado dos años desde que nos encontramos de nuevo en esa calle, dos años en los que he sido feliz, tan feliz que es increíble, mi felicidad ahora yace en mi cama, las dos personas mas importes están conmigo, Draco me perdono al instante, estaba tan feliz de tenerme de vuelta, me explico todo, que todo fue para protegerme de Nott, ahora lo se bien, yo fui quien lo había arruinado y condenado a la miseria, y sin embargo me perdono tan fácil que duele, pero lo compensare, lo juro que cada día de mi vida estará consagrada a él, Daniel y muy pronto a … será su regalo de cumpleaños.

Creo que después de todo, si se puede ser feliz en este mundo, pero solo si somos capaces de confiar en el amor, yo lo comprendí de la manera difícil, sin embargo se que todos debemos sufrir un poco para valorar lo que tenemos, lo se ahora, cuando los veo tengo la certeza de que alguien me cuida, de lo contrario me habría perdido de la dicha de estar con ellos.

Mi razón de vivir… son ellos y su amor.

* * *

saludos:

Espero que les haya gustado la historia y los invito a leer el bonus de esta historia titulado " mi Razon de... gemir" clasificacion NC/17.

Como saben se aceptan comentarios para hacerme creceer como escritor

hasta la proxima

Lios hijo del caos


End file.
